The Rage of Seven Hells
by MidnightMarshmallows
Summary: AU College/University. Daenerys has just returned to University after a long summer away but, her brother's shadow still lingers over her...
1. Summer’s Over

"Did you hear?"

"Have you heard?"

"Beat the hell out of..."

"His brother."

"He scares the shit out of me!"

"He's terrifying!"

Well, not me. There was one person whose appearance I feared more—

"Daenerys!!"

I felt my muscles tighten, my stomach rolling with disgust. He was right on cue, he always was.

"Sweet sister, it's been too long!" He placed a possessive kiss on my nose, one that lingered too long.

"Viserys, I—"

"You couldn't have called your brother?"

"I was..." Don't tell him. It's none of his business.

"Dany?" The glare he shot me made me want to throw up. He always demanded an answer. Why didn't I call him? Why hadn't I told him where I'd been? How come he didn't know where I dared to urinate this morning before my first lecture? I knew what was coming next if I didn't tell him but still, I tried and failed to retain some of my privacy.

"Sunspear. I went to the Martell's."

"... and you're telling me that there's no reception in Dorne? You couldn't reach me all summer?"

I had to look away from his icy blue eyes, his anger creating what felt like shards of glass piercing into my own. He raised his thin hand to my cheek, extending a willowy finger. I felt him drag the tip down my face to my chin, tilting my head back up to look at him. I knew what was coming next.

"Come on Daenerys, you don't want to wake the dragon, do you?" His hot temper was my downfall. Every time. Turned me into a simpering mouse.

"I'm sorry." My hands trembled at my sides.

"You had better be. No-one ignores me for months, not even you." His breath scorched my cheek. He was seething with rage. Whenever things aren't exactly his way, he changes. In front of those whose relations he found to be profitable, he was kind, thoughtful and sweet. However, towards others, his dark, vitriolic ways came to the fore. Especially with me. "Meet me tonight." He leered at me, dropping his hand. It wasn't a request, it was a requirement. _Be there, or else._ He'd not made it a step before my saviour stepped in...

"Dragon boy!"

Or so I'd thought. As I looked to my left, I saw that the low growl came from the only person that scared the seven hells out of Viserys... and everyone else on campus. He was stood, menacingly flanked by two of his almost equally imposing friends, only a few metres away from us.

"Drogo." Viserys had stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to the much taller man.

"Leave." A stoic demand.

"I was leaving, was-wasn't I Dany?" I nodded dumbly, eyes averted from both my brother and the beast of a man that I could sense was advancing towards us. "Right. Going." He scuttled away, tail tucked.

"He is bothering you again?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, warm and protective.

"He always has." Despite myself, I gave him a small smile.

Rakharo, a new class mate of mine, happened to be a friend of Drogo's. He was kind but, would beat the lights out of you without a second thought! He was learned and athletic, captained the Varsity lacrosse team and had previously lead the chemistry club in his high school.

With an empty stare, my eyes followed my elder brother's skinny form as he retreated "You don't know my brother..."


	2. Third Degree

"Three months." I could almost feel his jaw tightening, like a lion's around a fresh kill. "Three _months_ and you _couldn't_ contact me?"

Viserys' dorm room was almost as intimidating as he was; dark and moody with reds, purples and -naturally- a lot of black. He'd attached blood red drapes to the ceiling, after he'd scared off yet another roommate with his _gentile_ personality. He had no time for anyone's company, not even mine most of the time, until it suited him.

A sigh slipped out. I was going to regret that. I could feel it. "I was invited. You told me that mother would've wanted me to go because—"

"Because the Martells are a good and giving family, yes yes, I _know_!" He'd cut me off. Again. He knew it irked me but, he did it anyway! He waved his hand in the air, as if to swat away whatever I was saying. "Father always said that they were better business partners..." he trailed off with a smirk, pulling his favourite pen out of his pocket, twirling it in his thin fingers. He reminded me more and more of the stories I'd heard about my father, growing to become more like him by the day. Cold, calculated... crazed.

"I brought you back something. Oberyn insisted."

"Did he now?" Another sadistic smirk. "You know what to do with it." _Put it on the fire, Dany. _That's what he wants me to do with it.

Last time someone sent him a gift, he burned it. It was a beautiful, hand carved sculpture of a bear with a salmon in its mouth that our uncle had sent to him, via me, after I'd visited them. I'll never forget how gently he took it from me and how quickly he tossed it into the crackling flames.

"I'll keep it for myself then." I practically whispered it, subconsciously hoping that he wouldn't or couldn't hear me. I could feel myself curling into a ball on the sofa. Whenever he looked in my direction, I felt like a scalded dog.

"It was a gift to _me_, not you. You'll do as I say—and don't slouch!" He strode towards me and I shot up straight, clutching my knees to my chest, shoulders pressed to the back of the sofa. "You look like an urchin when your shoulders are rounded like that, it's improper!" He looked like someone had smeared cow dung beneath his nose. Stuck up bastard.

"I'll try not to." I felt about as committed to that statement as he was to showing me up in public.

"Good. Get out."

"N-not... you're not angry?" Well, that was over quickly.

Oh. No wait. "Oh I am, I'm just expecting someone. Someone whose time is as valuable as mine." I know that look.

I didn't hesitate to leave, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulders. I sighed with relief after clearing the threshold between his room and the hallway. The fact that he was still angry with me didn't fill me with joy but, the fact that it was over quickly, at least for the time being, did. No doubt he'd pick up where he'd left off soon enough. Well, after he'd finished with whichever woman he'd called upon to satisfy his urges...

———————————————————

"Hi..."

"Dany are you okay?"

Irri, arguably my best friend, was calling me for the only reason that she ever bothered to do so. To see if I was alright. Otherwise, we'd arrange to talk in person. "I'm okay."

"Lies. I heard that Viserys had confronted you again."

"Who told you?" I held my breath waiting for her answer. She had her classes and lectures in a different building so, there's no way that she'd have seen or heard the exchange.

"Jhogo told me." Her cousin, one of Drogo's lot. "You have to stop telling me everything's fine when that creepy bastard is giving you shit!"

"Everything _is_ fine. This is my normal, remember?" Something I'd told her countless times. "He'll get over it, so will I." I snuggled into my pillow and put my phone on speaker, laying it on the bedside table. "I have more important things to worry about. Viserys is the least of my worries."

"If that's the least of your worries, I wouldn't want to be inside your head." Irri scoffed but, I could hear the care in her voice. "Want me to get Jhogo to keep watch?"

"No!" Ah, too quick. "I mean... no, I don't need that kind of attention. I'm fine."

"Want me to come over?"

I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I could probably do with a little comfort. "Yes..."


	3. Status Update

"I know he's... different but, he's just trying to make sure that I'm safe." My latest attempt at trying to reassure Irri that my brother wasn't completely insane. She'd taken me out for lunch to help me get off Viserys' radar for a little while. The food was good and I could eat as much of it as I wanted without him monitoring my intake. I could gain half a pound and he'd have something disparaging to say about it.

Her eyebrows raised. "He's mental, you mean?"

I smiled broadly, tapping her knuckles with the flat side of my knife. "You can't say that! Someone might hear..." My heart beat a little faster, sincerely hoping that no-one had but, you never knew exactly who Viserys knew.

"It's true Dany, I worry about you. We've been back for barely a week and already he's causing you trouble." her hand gently covered mine, concern etched on her face. "You spent the first four days avoiding him then, he corners you for not contacting him over the summer, while you're sunning yourself in a gorgeous locale." Jealous. "I certainly wouldn't be thinking of calling my brother if I was you. He's a grown man... and you're a grown woman. I'm not sure if that qualifies as _normal_."

Whether it was normal or not, it's what I'm used to. He's fiercely protective of me, to a fault. Whatever he tells me to do, I do it. Out of fear. "He checks in on me when he's away..."

"And you think that's just to let you know that he misses you?" her left eyebrow raised pointedly. "He calls you when you're in class, out with friends, he's followed you on dates... you might think that most of those things are normal and acceptable... but, he's not checking _in_ on you, he's checking _up_ on you."

I'll admit, the 'following me to dates' thing, he'd never done that before I started university. That was a new one that certainly scarred me for life. I was kissing this guy and all I could see down the street, through hooded eyes, was platinum hair, blue eyes and pallor skin. I jumped, bit my date's lip and shrieked in his face. Scared him right off. When I think about it, I laugh. I didn't then.

"He... doesn't want to see me hurt."

"Or see you getting a boyfriend either by the looks. Can he really protect you when something tall, dark and muscular comes to sweep you off your feet?" she leered at me across the table.

"Who?" My brow furrowed as I studied her knowing gaze. "Oh please, tell me not Jhogo."

She shook her head, to my immediate relief. Jhogo was kind and funny but, not exactly my type. "Taller."

"Robb? He's nice but, I wouldn't say muscular..."

Another no. "Darker. Much less talkative."

Oh. No. "No..."

"Yes." No, Irri. Not in your lifetime! Unless you want your lifetime to shorten drastically and at breakneck speed!

"No, there's no way."

"My cousin is a friend of his you know."

"I'm well aware but, there is no way in the seven hells that _Drogo_—" saying his name was almost difficult. "No way he could be interested in me!"

"Oh, he's interested alright. Unless it's Viserys he's interested in because, according to Jhogo, long, white hair, pale skin and purple-blue eyes are all he talks about." the look she gave me rattled me. "There're only two people in this place that look like that... and from what I've heard, the one he's interested in is sat across the table from me."

I shook my head again. "No. If Viserys finds out..." _If Viserys finds out. The bane of my existence. _

Wait. Viserys is terrified of, nay disgusted by, Drogo and his friends. This apparent crush that Dro_— __surely __thinking about the man can't be so hard. Come on Daenerys! _I mentally slapped myself. This crush that Drogo has on me mightn't be such a bad thing. I wouldn't dare take advantage of someone like that but, if him getting close to me is like Viserys repellant, it might do me some good! Who knows?

Irri shrugged, sighed and shook her head. "Who cares if Viserys finds out?" she sounded irritated and that usually meant that she wasn't going to let this go. Her hands tightened around mine. "He's held dominion over you for nineteen years! Maybe, just maybe, this'll free you. If only a little."

Maybe.


	4. No Thanks

"By the Seven, I've just had an impeccable idea!" I could almost hear Jenny, a friend of mine from class, bouncing up and down on her bunk from the other side of the building! That usually meant trouble. How did I get stuck with troublemakers for friends?

"Let me guess, we're going out tonight?" It's where every last one of her 'impeccable' ideas begin. We go out, we drink, we dance, she pulls, I get left behind.

She gasps down the phone. "Oh no, we could never— yes we're going out tonight."

"Yay?" Totally up for being left on my own in a bar nursing my drink! This is going to be an amazing night! I hate myself sometimes. I must be such a bore.

"Awwww Dany, cheer up girl!" she was making fun of me. Jen was one of those girls that -almost- didn't care if anyone else was enjoying themselves, as long as she was. "I was thinking we could go to the union and check out the event you ducked out on last year..."

Uh... no. No, I ducked out of that on purpose! "The hell, Jen? Speed dating?" My hand dragged down my face from my forehead. I hated the idea. "I am not going..."

"Oh yes, you are! You pulled a story out of your arse last year, this year, I'm not letting you!" she was laughing.

I wanted to die.

Things like this, I lose my nerve completely and end up embarrassing myself and/or not saying a word to anyone and, therefore, looking awkward. "Please, no?"

"Put on your best princess, you're not getting out of this!" she hung up on me. I can't believe she... did it so that I couldn't say no again.

—————————————————

"What's the matter? You've been staring at the same page for twenty minutes." My roommate, Missandei, was so sweet. Book smart, like me but, ten times more outgoing, funny... so very beautiful. "Irri on your case?"

"Worse." I murmured, not lifting my gaze from my magazine.

"Ooooh Jenny." she inhaled sharply in response to my affirmative mumble, walking over to our small kitchenette. "Do you want a tea?"

"No, thank you. She'll be here soon, I should probably get changed." I was sat, cross legged on my bed, in lounge pants and a pusheen cat t-shirt.

"You out for the night?" she asked, making herself a mug of tea.

"If I have my way, we won't be out for long."

"Oh dear." Missandei chuckled. "Where's she taking you this time?"

I closed over my magazine and placed it on my desk before scrubbing my face with both hands. I sat up properly, dangling my legs over the edge of the bed. "She's dragging me out to go speed dating..."

She snorted, almost inhaling her hot tea. "Ha! You? Speed dating?" Missy wasn't a cruel person but, the next thing that came out of her mouth was a little. "Now that, that I would pay to see!"

"Missy!" I whined plaintively.

"Oh you poor girl..." she smirked, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"It's going to be awful!"

"Yeah..." she nodded, holding back giggles.

I sighed. "I want to go even less now."

"Dany, go. You never know, Mr. Right Now could be waiting for you." she sat on the bed next to me and put her arm round my shoulders, squeezing gently. "Look, we both know you're a dating disaster—"

"Thank you..." I couldn't help but cut her off.

She was laughing but, her aura was genuine. "But, this could be really fun and you won't know if you don't go."

"I suppose." I sighed, picking at my nails.

"Even if you don't meet someone you like, there's always Tinder." she quipped, kissing my hair lightly before going to sit at her desk.

"That, I will never do!" I also left my spot, a self deprecating smirk tugging at my lips, going to my closet and rifling through my dresses.

————————————————

Some time later, Jenny arrived. Missandei let her in, at my request, while I finished off my doing my hair and makeup. She tottered into the room, perching on my bed after politely hugging Missy, barely able to walk in her sky scraping heels. It was a miracle that she'd never fallen in them! I preferred lower wedges, practical and fashionable enough to get away with. At least I'd be able to wear them for more than five minutes. The rest of her outfit was trademark Jen: short, low-cut, black mini dress; her back length red hair, loose and straightened to within an inch of its existence; 'no makeup' makeup, also known as foundation you could decorate a cake with!

I'd gone with the 'I don't want to be there but, I tried my best' look. Dark purple maxi dress and straw wedges, hair braided into two inverted plaits. For makeup? Eyeliner and lipgloss. I wasn't planning to stay long enough for anyone to see my pores so, who needs foundation!

"You'll do! Ready to go?" Jen chirped to my right, watching me fiddle with my baby hairs for the hundredth time.

"I suppose so." I replied, rolling my eyes before touching up my gloss and popping it into my tiny, black handbag. "See you later, Miss..." I turned to Missandei and mouthed 'help!' to her as Jenny grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door!

"Bye, try not to wake me when you get back?"

"I'll try!" I called back, kicking the door shut behind us.

**A/N: Hey everyone, cheers for reading up to this point! Hope you're enjoying. Just wanted to pop in and drop you a little thank you and to giggle over yhe thought of little, shy, Pentoshi-raised Dany going speed dating! I don't know why this idea popped into my head but, it did!**

**-Midnight**


	5. Score

_Dany, you're not going to die. It's just..._ a deep sigh escaped my chest as I sat next to Jen, in a taxi that was filled with her friends. _It's just speed dating!_ The thought nearly choked me. I cleared my throat, and took a breath, as I watched the other women in the car jovially discussing their likelyhood of, as Jen called it, scoring tonight. I hate that damned word. It makes sex sound like sport! When I finally leave my goal open- _Urgh! Never refer to it like that again! Vulgar, disgusting_\- I want it to be with the right person, not just a game of one-ups-manship! I somewhat prized my virginity, wrapped it in cotton wool and left it on a very high pedestal. I'm not the kind of person that would hold on to it until marriage. If I met the right person, I'd gladly give it to them._ Hah! Dirty Dany!_

"Oi, Dany!" Jenny slurred, her hand slapped down on my arm as the taxi pulled up outside the student union. "Wha's goin' on in tha' head o' yours?" Her drunken speech made me smile.

"Nothing, just thinking." I mumbled, stepping carefully out of the car. The last thing I needed was to embarrass myself by falling -sober- out of the door! "Just thinking about tonight..." More like trying not to think about tonight, yet it's all I can think about. I made sure I was steady on my feet before walking onto the pavement.

Jen's grin widened, wrapping her arm around me. "Finally gonna getcha laid?" she squeaked joyfully, to my inner disgust.

The Seven help me if I 'get laid' tonight! Not a chance! "No way am I going to lay with someone I've just met!" I replied quietly, my voice laced with annoyance. I shook her arm off my shoulders and walked up to the entrance.

"I was jokin'!" she called after me, scuttling along on her heels. She caught up to me, I've no idea how but, she did. I plastered a smile onto my face as she stood next to me. "Come on, Dany!" she whined. "You know I was!"

"I know." A lie. Jenny meant every word she said. I just said it to shut her up. I did not want to think about anything sexual right now. I just wanted to get inside, get a drink and get it over with! "You can get me my first drink to make up for it..."

She sighed, rolling her eyes with a grin, as the bouncers checked our ID cards and waved us in. "Sure, sure."

Jenny's a good friend. She means well, she just doesn't get her points across with tact. Especially after a gin or four. She got my drink and brought it to me. Upon entry, we were separated into different areas; women, men and otherwise identified. After that we were given a place to sit. A small table, with a surprisingly plush chair and a form to fill out. _This is like a bloody exam paper!_

"Can I have your attention please?" The voice of the mic'd up MC interrupted my thoughts. "Hi everyone and welcome to our annual, freshers week speed date!" Raucous cheers erupted around the room, I clapped politely, sipping my drink. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!" He continued, waving off the adulation he was receiving. "Are you ready? Then let's get this show on the road!" He took a deep breath. "Ladies, my glamorous assistants... and George, will come round and assess your papers. Everybody else, you will then be invited to take your seats with the ladies and will be given just one minute to make a spark. If you do, the lady will write your assigned number on her supplied sheet. If you're lucky, you'll then get to sit down with them for another five minutes. If they're _still interested_, we invite you to join us on the floor for the after party! Only people who've been chosen will be accepted..." he sighed and grinned. "Got all of that? Good. I won't say it again! At the start of each minute, I'll blow this horn. Ready?"

He depressed the air horn and my heart sank. I looked around to see if I recognised any of the men in the room. None that I can see. The event was, as one might expect from a bunch of horny teens, quite popular. As the first wave started to take their seats, I clasped my hands in my lap, nervously tapping my thumbs together. One of the bar maids dropped a blue card on my desk and smiled at me.

The first guy sat in front of me. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to tell you that he wasn't my type. Whatsoever. Shaved, platinum blond with wispy chin hairs. I smiled politely when he sat, hand out stretched for me to take.

"Tarun."

"Dany." I replied, awkwardly shaking his hand..._ this is going to be a VERY long night!_

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update! I had writers block and it killed my buzz! Hopefully you've enjoyed this and I'll be able to get the next chapter up a little quicker.**


	6. Hell

They came, the air horn blew, they left. A few of the people in the room took my fancy, most of them didn't. It's not like my being here was an attempt to actually find someone, not even for the night. There was one guy so far that was really my type. His name was Jarrod, number fifty-four. Not the 54th person I'd seen, thank the gods, I'd have killed myself already if it was. He was the only person so far that I'd wanted to talk to again. He was sweet, seemed intelligent enough and, well, pretty hot. A beautiful smile, well kept hair, tidy beard, enthralling eyes. From the moment he walked over, I couldn't take my eyes off him. When he left, he leaned a little closer to me.

"I'm sure we'll speak again, sooner than later."

"We will." I mentally smacked myself. I hope I didn't sound too eager. I wanted to die when he looked down at my hands on the table and smiled when he saw my ring.

The ring of my house. The sign that made most people flinch with disgust or fear. He didn't seem at all phased. I liked that.

More people came and went over the next fifteen minutes or so. Some of them were alright but, Jarrod was my benchmark. Some people saw my ring and began to shy up. I hid my hands under the table from that point on... some even asked if it was a fake. I guess some of them hoped it was. The polished pewter dragon heads, three sets of dark crimson rubies for eyes, dragon glass shards on their wing tips. It was as real as the day Viserys gave it to me.

_To my unborn daughter,_

_Please accept this gift on the occasion of your thirteenth name day._

_Father._

It was an empty letter. Hollow even. From a father I'd never met, a mark I'll never be able to remove. Not if Viserys sees to it. Don't get me wrong, I love it. It's astonishingly beautiful, it's just that the men in my family have a penchant for domineering and insincerity.

_Gods why is he in my head right now? This bloody ring!_ I snatched it off my finger and carefully placed it in my purse. The next horn blew as I did. "Two more rounds!" The MC announced. At least there wasn't too much longer to go. I currently had three numbers on my notepad.

54, Jarrod

33, Nathan

67, Ashar

I looked up from the table to my second to last partner.

"Hi."

_Oh for fucks sake?! Why did it have to be...? Someone kill me now! The Seven send a lightning bolt, roast me where I sit! _My palms immediately began to sweat. My heart raced in my chest, cheeks flushing bright red. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Hell-" I may as well be in it right now. The deepest, hottest, Seventh Hell.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a coy smile on his face. If I didn't know better I'd say he looked shy but, I knew better. I nodded dumbly and blinked, making sure that I wasn't staring at him. "That's good."

"Yes, uh, yes I'm... good." A nervous chuckle escaped my lips, I glanced at the polished table surface again. Gods he was... so...

"You're Daenerys, right?"

"Oh..." I looked back up at him as he shook me out of my own head. "Dany, please."

"Dany." He grinned. "I'm Drogo."

Oh, of that I am very much aware! He offered me his hand and I took it, hoping my clammy hands didn't betray me. "Drogo... I-"

His smile widened as he covered my hand with his. "I hoped, prayed to the great stallion, that you would be here."

I looked up into his dark, inviting eyes and held his gaze. My voice escaped in a softer tone than normal. "You can thank my... friend- I.. I'm sorry." I cursed myself. Men were never my strong point, especially not dangerously attractive men.

"There's no need to be sorry. No reason to be wary of me either. I know I-"

The air horn interrupted him and my heart almost gave out. "I... hope you'll write my number down." Disappointment tainted his almost kind smile. Our hands were still intertwined. I nodded, a shy smile crossing my lips. I didn't want to let go and, by the way his thumb brushed my hand, he didn't seem to either. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he left the chair in front of me.

The final person may as well have been a ghost. "Hi I'm Fabhren, it's a pleasure." I heard him, I didn't see him. I just returned to my paper.

72, Drogo.

I scratched out the other names, pausing momentarily when my pen hovered over Jarrod's name. He was what I was looking for but, not someone who was looking for me.

_Drogo found me. _I thought, striking through Jarrod.


	7. Gentle

I sat alone in the taxi on the way back to my dorm, heart fit to explode. _He... Drogo... he was a perfect gentleman._ I don't think I stopped blushing the whole night through. I swear I still am! Drinking probably didn't help, I got 'a drink to calm my nerves' more than a few times. I needed the courage! Each time I caught his eye, my insides liquefied, I'm surprised I have organs left. _Science Dany. _Of course, it was impossible but, all logic had fled my conscience. I watched him flit between women who'd also written his name on their papers most of the night. I couldn't say I wasn't a little jealous, he was popular with women, often those who 'liked a little danger'. He wasn't dangerous with me. He appeared, scarily, contented. With other women, he was flirty, with other men, intimidating. An alpha male in every aspect. _Maybe he really was who Irri said he was._ A gentle giant.

As I got out of the taxi, fumbling in my purse for my keys, I felt my phone vibrate.

**_Jen_**

**_So you bagged a stallion? Good girl x_x**

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the message for the moment as I opened the door. I swapped my keys for my phone and placed my bag and coat on a hook. Missandei was sleeping softly, little mumbles whispering between gentle snoring. I envied her, she slept so easily. I sat on my bed, quietly removing my dress and shoes and slipping under my duvet. Once I was comfortable, I decided to reply to the text.

**_Dany_**

**_I bagged nothing._**

**_Jen_**

**_I saw you with him, holding hands, talking into his ear._**

**_Dany_**

**_Like I said. Nothing. We held hands, we talked. That's all._**

**_Jen_**

**_A slow starter, huh?_**

I felt the alcohol washing away at my tact. Let's be honest.

**_Dany_**

**_I assume number 36 is in your bed? 51 maybe?_**

The next response didn't come through very quickly.

**_Jen_**

**_Harsh Dan..._**

**_Dany_**

**_True Jen?_**

I waited to see if she had anything more to say. She always made assumptions of me, it was time I did the same to her. Minutes passed, no reply. Jenny usually replied so quickly to my messages it's a wonder her fingertips move so fast. I must've touched a nerve.

—————————————————

The next thing I knew, it was morning. Missy was already pottering away in the kitchen as the light hit my hungover eyes.

"Morning, late night?" she turned, smiling. She must've heard me shuffling around, trying to sit. She kept her voice low, my growing headache thanked her.

"Not very."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked, eyebrow raised playfully. She placed a glass of water and two paracetamol on the bedside table and perched next to me.

"Thank you. I did."

"Oh!" she gasped, brows raising higher. "I was expecting 'it was the fucking worst idea on the face of the earth, I wish I'd stayed at home!', I'm pleasantly surprised!"

I laughed a little, picking up the glass, taking the pills. "So was I." I rested back onto the pillows and smiled. "Most of the night was the worst."

"Only most of it?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened, snatching my hand into hers. "Spill. Now."

My eyes shot open and I giggled at the look on Missandei's face. "Okay, alright. There was someone." I laughed when she gripped my hands tighter and broke into a bright, toothy grin. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"Did you get his number?"

"Seventy-two..."

"What is that? His dorm number?" Missy chuckled, playing with my muggy head.

I smiled, shaking my head. _Stupid morning brain._ "Oh! No, no. That was the number he was given."

"Ah!" She laughed. "I see! Okay, since you didn't seem to get a number that mattered, a name?"

_Oh no._ My cheeks immediately turned almost purple. Memories of the night before flashing through my head. _I can't tell her! Gods, how embarrassing!_ I'd once told her that I couldn't see how anyone could stand to be around him. Fear clouded my mind then. Now? "Drogo." I sighed.

"Oh... my life!" Missy practically squealed. "Drogo? Fucking dangerous, terrifying Drogo?"

"I know..."

"A perfect gentleman?!" Her shock and excitement were creeping into her tone.

"Yeah."

"I can't. Can't believe." She shook her head again. "I never would've thought."

"Me either but, he was." I let go of the breath I'd not realised I'd been holding.

"Are you seeing him again?"

"We... haven't arranged anything." Ha. I knew I'd fucked something up. How could I have forgotten to ask him to meet again. For coffee. Anything.

"Daenerys!" She smacked her own forehead in disbelief.

"Missandei!"

"You cannot let that tall, dark and hot fish jump off your hook! I won't let you!"

"I forgot to ask! Okay? I was all, fuzzy. I couldn't believe he was being so nice to me. My head switched to survival mode."

She sighed. "You have to see him again. You've never spoken to me about a guy ever, really. He must've struck a chord. You'd have kept your mouth shut otherwise!"

"I know..." Ugh, I hate this part. The part where my nerves kick in again. "I can't."

"You so can! I'll call Irri myself." She chuckled, reaching for my phone.

"You will not!" I snatched it out of her hands and she tried, playfully, to wrestle it out of my hands. I squeaked trying to keep it in my possession.

"If it's the last thing I do, dragon girl, I'm making sure you get his number. At least speak to him when Irri is around him!"

_Shit. I should so have kept my mouth shut... _"Okay, I'll try but, promise me, you won't tell anyone?" I gave her my best 'be sympathetic!' face, hoping she'd relent.

With a sigh, Missandei smiled and nodded, answering my silent pleas. "I guess so, you have my word."

It was then that my phone buzzed in my hand.

_**Jen**_

_**Fuck you.**_


	8. Karma

The campus was beautiful at this time of year. The tall trees had begun to turn from their usual lush greens, to fresh oranges, the pond in the centre of the Court, outside the main building, was slowing down for the year but, it was still beautiful. I'd managed to find a spot beneath one of the trees, theory books all over the ground infront of me, laptop on a cushion I'd brought out from my room. The week, since the speed dating, had passed without much trouble. I had a short run in with my brother but, it ended without incident. I went for lunch with Irri on the Wednesday, as per usual. One thing, however, was different. Jenny hasn't spoken to me.

Usually, she'd mope for a day or two and then forget that whatever had happened, had actually occurred. I thought she'd laugh the comment off. Maybe it had been a joke too many. Maybe I was right and she didn't like it. Whatever it was, she's avoided me ever since and I didn't want to press the issue.

"Hey bestie." Irri chirped happily, shaking me out of my head and a potentially life changing breakthrough that would change the world forever... I jest.

"Hi." I turned towards her, picking my glasses off my nose and plopping them on the keyboard. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She nudged up against my free arm and smirked. "So... when were you going to tell me?"

My brows immediately furrowed. My heart sank. My stomach churned. "When was I going to tell you what?" I tried to maintain the smile I'd had from when she arrived. I swear to the Mother, if Missandei told her about the other night, so help me, the Father wouldn't have a harsher punishment!

Irri rose her brows at me, smile growing wider. "Whatever's on your mind!" Okay, Missy's safe. For now. "You've been more stoic than usual recently and... we're worried about you."

_Uh, excuse you... WE?_ "We?"

"Yeah, you know? Your friends?" she was messing with me, I could see it in those dark chocolate, mystery filled eyes of hers. "Mostly Doreah, Rakh and I. Even Jho was bothered! Apparently, I haven't been talking about you enough..."

Jhogo never gave a damn about anything or anyone. Except for Irri and sometimes Doreah. He was so laid back, often it'd feel like he wasn't there, until something funny happened and his distinctive, deep laugh was heard. "Well, there's nothing to tell. Nothing noteworthy ever happens to me, unless Viserys is involved and then, the whole world knows about it."

"Really?"

Wait a minute... Jhogo is his best friend. They've been friends since they were six years old! They know everything about each other! "D— did Missandei speak to you?"

Irri nodded casually. "Yeah, we talked. She said that you'd been out with Jenny and that you guys hadn't spoken for a week."

"Well, I was kind of mean to her..."

"And the fact that you went speed dating."

"I'm going to kill her."

Irri started to giggle. "Why?"

"I told her not to tell a soul. Not a word about that night." I growled, my hand tightening in the fabric of my jeans. "I may as well tell you."

Her eyes widened. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"I'm not..." breathe Dany. "Not hiding. Just... concealing." I'm scared. I admit it. The moment Irri knows, the world knows... and it's a potentially dangerous bit of news.

"Same thing."

"Sorry, I just... it's just that..."

"Listen, Dany, whatever it is, I'm here." She took my hand and stroked it. The feeling, though her hands were much smaller, reminded me of that night. It comforted me in a strange way.

Defeated, a sigh slipped out. "Drogo... he was there." Irri gasped and choked on her breath. This is so going the way it went with Missy. She's going to laugh at me. "I know. Stop dreaming Dany, he wouldn't go there..."

"No, no! This totally explains everything!" _What?_

"Hmm? It does? I mean, explains what?"

"He's been so weird around all of us lately. I mean, he's never unhappy but, he's been happier than usual. Away with the fae!" Irri explained, an amused tone in her voice. "We were all in his and Jho's dorm room for movie night on Saturday and after the movie, we were all talking and Jho brought you up. Drogo's face turned... almost white." Great. He hates me. Cool, I can move on with my life! "He looks right at him, drags Jho to one side and then, after a tense moment or five, Jho nodded and they sat back down." her face glowed with a cute smile. "What happened with you two?"

I sighed deeply, cheeks bright red, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "We were matched up." The blush settled, warming my face. So embarrassed. "We talked... held hands, danced..."

"Dany!" Irri squeaked gleefully.

"I know, I know..."

"He doesn't do that! He's usually the fuck 'em and chuck 'em type." _Really helping me here, Irri!_ "Oh my... so he was good?"

I jerked away from her. "Irri stop!" My face was nigh on puce. I could feel smoke coming out of my ears.

"No, I mean, he was a gentleman?" Irri looked almost confused.

_Oh thank the seven!_ My heart settled a little bit. "He... yeah. He was. Gods, I thought you were going to ask me something else..."

"Did you?"

"No!"

"You want to?"

"I—I... am not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Oh, shut up!" Irri howled. "Babe, if you wanted to ride that stallion, all you'd have to do is ask!"

I covered my face with my hands. "Stop it!" I was ready to crawl into my shell and die!

"I already told you, he's hot for you." she teased, eyes lit up. "Tell me you got his number?" I shook my head no. She pulled her phone out, opening her contacts and passing it to me. "Call him."

"No chance!"

"Dany, please?" She bat her eyelashes and I shook my head furiously. "Okay." She took her phone back and held it up. "Hey Siri, call Drogo." she smirked.

"Calling Drogo." The robotic voice replied and I started to grab my books. This is not going to happen. If I was going to talk to him again, I wanted it to be organic. I put my laptop in my bag and stood up to leave, stuffing the cushion under my arm.

"C'mon Dan, you need to talk to him." Irri pleaded. I know she's trying to be a good friend but, I just don't work that way.

"I'd like to talk to him, just not on the phone!" I marched back off to my room. I couldn't handle the situation right now. My nerves were crushing me. I stared at my feet, the route to my dormitory mapped out in my mind. I took out my keys and swiped the electronic tab across the receiver, opening the main doors. My heart was thudding in my chest, hands clammy and face burning.

In a moment of instant karma, I looked up and... there he stood. Long, black hair cascading down his back, phone to his ear. I bet it was Irri. He was looking in my direction. I hoped he hadn't seen me. Prayed even. I found my feet again, with my eyes, and arrived at my door.

"Dany?" Shit. I stopped dead. "It is Dany right, otherwise I just made a massive ass out of myself."

I dared to look up at him. "Hi." I smiled softly, nervously. Gods he looked so good. So painfully good. "How... are you?"

"I'm good, yeah. You?" His face glowed with his smile.

"Also good... studying up a storm as per but—"

He cut me off by squeezing the air out of my lungs. His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to his chest.


	9. Beached

I dropped my keys on the ground, body paralysed in his embrace. I felt so trapped, so diminutive and so... warm. He was so warm. My face was pressed up to his chest, his arms around my back, suffocating me a little. "Drogo..."

His grip softened slightly, allowing me to breathe. I took in a breath, taking in his scent, sighing contentedly. "Sorry, I forgot how little you were." A chuckle rumbled through his body. I pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "It's good to see you."

I nodded gently, smiling despite myself, his aura was contagious. "You too." My hands came to rest at my sides, I didn't know where else to put them really. Well, there were a few places I could think of.

"You turning in?" He asked, glancing at my door.

"I was going to, sort of." It was just after eight on a Sunday evening. Usually, I'd get an early night. Monday morning lectures took it out of me.

"You want to, I don't know, take a walk?"

My heart stopped. He was asking me out. Oh. Fuck. "I..."

"The beach maybe?"

"Yeah. I... I'd like that. Just let me, uh, let me put my bags in my room?"

He nodded, freeing me from his hold with a smile. "Sure. I'll be here."

I bounced down to grab my keys and opened my door. I heard Missandei talking on the other side. I quickly darted in and hung my bag on the hook near my bed. I waved to Missy and mouthed "I'm off out, I'll see you later." to her. She was on the phone but, she waved and smiled. I put my keys in my pocket and grabbed a small handbag off the same hook from before. I left, closing the door behind me.

"Okay then." Drogo smiled and began to walk, I followed closely, waiting for him to set our course.

——————————————————

The sand on the beach was warm under foot. I'd removed my sandals, carrying them in my free hand. The other was laced with Drogo's giant paw. Our hands had kept dashing against each other so, I bit the bullet and held his forefinger first. We'd only been out a few minutes but, already I felt comfortable around him. He was so welcoming and warm with me, I almost felt guilty for demonising him for all of this time. He was bloody frightening. His reputation far preceded him.

We walked in silence down the beach, occasionally catching glances of each other and smiling, it was simple but, perfect. The evening was beautiful, all I wanted to do was watch the ocean waves lull back and forth, walk in the sand and be near him. I got all three. After a little while, he walked us over to a small dune. He helped me sit down, not that I needed the help but, it felt right. His arm draped over my shoulders and gently pulled me into his side. I let myself rest against him and laid my head on his chest.

"Hey." he mumbled, a rumble of a laugh catching the tail.

"Hey." I replied with a contented grin, wrapping my arm around his waist and looking up at him. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. On the beach, cuddled up to him.

We didn't say another word to each other for a while. Just enjoyed our time. I couldn't speak for him, obviously but, all he was doing was tracing patterns on my shoulder with his finger tips. I watched the slowly setting sun drop beneath the horizon, following the waves as they lapped up to shore, gently grazing at Drogo's hip with my fingers.

I felt him take a slow, deep breath in, which shook me out of my trance. I looked up at him, catching his dark eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. _Fuck it!_ I slowly reached my hand up and gingerly cupped his cheek, testing the waters, soft bristles of stubble tickling my palm. His hand drifted across my shoulders, moving down my spine. His touch was like gentle electrical currents running through my skin. I caught a gasp in my throat before it could escape. A knowing grin tugged at Drogo's mouth as he guided me closer to him, his hand coming to rest in the small of my back. The next thing I realised, my lips were on his.


	10. Places

What am I doing? What if he pulls away? What if I suck?! I've not kissed anyone for... a long time. Never had I come close to kissing a guy as confident as him. Gods, I hope I don't fuck this up. I can't afford to. I'm already, emotionally, in way over my head. We're not in the same league. Like Irri said, he's a 'fuck 'em and chuck 'em' type of guy. That's not me at all. I hope he doesn't expect that from me because, I can't give him that.

Returned pressure on my lips snapped me back into the moment. His dark hair flopped down onto my cheek as he bowed his head. I reached and tucked it back behind his ear. A low, affirmative sound rumbled in his chest as he pulled me in closer. I grinned against his lips and pecked at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks." he laughed lightly.

"You're welcome." I giggled, sliding my hand over his shoulder and down his back.

He nodded, tightening his grasp on my hip. "Mmmm, yes I am..." He growled low in his throat and kissed me again, hungrier this time.

Our mouths had never parted but, words had created a little space between us. I couldn't help but to let out a whimper. His voice was like fire. Smouldering, deep and seductive. He carefully -but deftly- tugged me into his lap and I was melting in his hands. His eyes had softly closed, his chest rising and falling against my own, his mouth took authority of mine in every way that I'd imagined since the other night. His tongue insistently pressed at my lips and I couldn't keep him away any longer. I steadied myself, a cramp was developing in my calf. I straddled his left thigh, my left knee in the sand between his long, strong legs. His hands moved to my waist, I gasped as his fingertips drifted beneath the hem of my t-shirt. Like matches against striking paper.

My frame of mind was shifting. All of a sudden, I wanted to call Missy and tell her to scarper. I was taking him back to my room. _E__arth to Dany. First kiss with him is getting a little hot. Very hot. Remember what you wanted. Stability. Don't make that move! _In my mind, I could see it. His muscular body over mine, sweaty hair framing his face. Fuck... I'm utterly fucked.

Wait... oh god.

As I shifted forward, my thigh pressed up against his jeans. I could feel him through them. Hot, heavy and hard. Recklessly, I rolled my hips up to his. Curse me. I might as well die right here. I moaned softly, carelessly, and my head spun when he ground back.

"My place?" he whispered, nibbling my lip.

My heart swelled and broke at the same time. Shit. Goodbye Drogo. "I... can't."

"Dany," I could hear the disappointment in his voice but, as he bit at my lip again, he smiled. "I just want to be alone... with you."

"Stop that..." I blushed deeply, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Gods, I wanted him so much. His actions were dragging me to him. Another gasp burst out of me as he playfully brushed his lips against mine, a hand stroking up the back of my thigh. "Dro... go. Please... don't." Gods. Please take me.

He pulled away, sat back and held me up. "What's wrong?" The concerned look on his face hurt me.

I placed my hands in my lap and sighed. "It might sound... awful but, it really is me."

He smirked playfully and took my hand. "Listen, it's not you. All I have to do is remember what just happened between us to know that." his eyes shone in the fading light. "It's something or someone else."

I nodded my head, my grip on his hand tightening. "Yeah... I'm not safe from... him."

"I can protect you from Viserys." He caught my cheek with his free hand and grazed the tip of his thumb against my lip.

"He... has ways... of following my every move. He ruins everything. Everything and everyone in my life have felt his... wrath." I gently kissed his thumb. "He could have people watching me right now."

Drogo sighed. "Well that's fucking creepy..." he raised his eyebrow and smiled. "He doesn't scare me. Whenever you're with me, you don't have to be afraid."

I let out a sarcastic laugh and sighed deeply. "It's okay, I don't need a bodyguard." I stroked his hand with my thumb and studied his face. "I want to go back with you... I'm scared that he'll find out and facilitate me with a bodyguard of his own. I'll never get a moment alone again."

"In that case, you tell me when he contacts you and I'll be there."

At that moment, I felt my heart give in. I pressed my lips gently to his, parting with a soft smack. I finally felt... safer? I knew Drogo didn't fear my brother already, it was very much the other way around. I remembered how Viserys had escaped the hallway with his tail between his legs on the first day back. I swallowed my pride and smiled.

"Your place then?"


	11. Language

I forgot how good not seeing my brother mooching around me felt. Until I realised that it wasn't going to last long. We were caught during a goodnight kiss -that lasted a little longer than a moment- the other night. I died a little inside when he yelled my name down the corridor the next morning. He'd not seen it himself but, one of his spies had. His 'favourite' and most effective employee, Carona, a short, slight girl who easily blended in with a crowd, was the culprit. He cornered me, threatened me and prodded at my face with his bony fingers and then stomped off. When Irri found out, she hit the roof. Then she told Jhogo, who told Drogo.

That evening, I heard a knock on my dorm room door. Missandei had been visiting her brother over the last week, leaving me, somewhat conveniently, alone. I was daydreaming mid-textbook, the rapping interrupted my clouded thoughts. I got up from my bed and answered the knocks.

"I'm so glad it's you..." I sighed, graciously wrapping my arms around Drogo.

"Hey, I told you. I'm here if you need me." He winked and kissed my cheek. "Jhogo told me about this morning..."

I coaxed him in through the door and locked it behind us. "I knew it'd happen soon enough."

"I know you did. I didn't think he'd have the balls to." he tucked my stray hairs behind my ear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. The threat stung a little more this time."

"What did he say?"

I choked on a breath and sat back down on my bed. "That if he saw me with you, with his own eyes, he'd... cut me." I couldn't believe it myself. He'd never threatened me with physical violence before. He'd struck me but, never said 'if you do that, I'll hurt you'.

Drogo's eyes turned. "He would never do that."

"I think he could. That's the problem."

He dropped down next to me and threw his arms around my shoulders. "_Jalan atthiari anni..._" his chest heaved with what I guessed was anger... that or pity. He placed a kiss to my forehead and held me. "He will never hurt you."

Tears welled in my eyes. "He has..." a burgeoning sob ruled vice in my chest.

"I'll kill him."

"Drogo..." I gasped and sobbed. "He's just a horrid bully. A weak, shithead that has nothing better to do than torture his baby sister..."

"If he raises another hand to you, I'll break every bone in both of his arms. He'll never hurt you again."

"You'll have to rip his vocal chords out too..." I sniffed pitifully, resting my cheek on his chest.

A deep chuckle punctuated his next words. "At least I know what to get your for Christmas now."

I sobbed and giggled. I must look like hell but, I don't care. I needed to laugh. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and lay back on the bed, reaching for the TV remote. "Can I ask you something?" I caught Drogo watching me as I flipped back, my shirt pulling up slightly. He nodded and shuffled back on my bed. "What does _Jalan atirii ane_ mean?" I awkwardly stumbled over the foreign words and I knew that I'd mispronounced them.

He wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on my belly. "Did I... say that?" I rested my head on his chest and peered up at him with a nod. He sighed and shook his head. Whatever movie was on in the background didn't matter. "_Jalan atthiari anni_ means... well, uh. It's a term of endearment." a look that I'd never seen on him crept over his face. Shyness. "Kinda means that you're my girl."

_Oh my god. Gods above and below. Shit, fuck and shit again! _"Oh..." how the fuck do I react to such a beautiful thing?! He'd just basically dropped the L-word on me, in his native language no less, and here I am, fucking speechless! "... what does it... translate to?"

_Fucking. Language. Nerd!_


	12. Heart

I am scared of Viserys. The man is crazy. No-one can hurt me like he can. You don't want to wake the dragon! He's not the dragon, my father wasn't the dragon. I'm pretty sure that no-one has had the soul of 'the dragon' for centuries! That line just triggers fear and hurt and bad memories. He's convinced that he has our family's ancestral power... and belief can give one a strong sense of purpose and arrogance.

Drogo fascinates me. He's strong, stoic and fearsome to everyone except those that he cares for. His friends, his family... and me. With us he is all of those things but, he handles us with silken gloves. If you mess with us, then watch your back. If he suddenly stops talking mid conversation, beware. If his friends are circling you, you'd better be wearing armour under your clothes. The violence, I don't like it but, when you're raised to defend everything you have with all of the might you've got, it stays with you. My privileged upbringing set me up for a life of wealth, knowledge and safety that I didn't have to work for. Drogo worked and fought hard for everything that he has. Him, Rakharo, Irri, Jhogo... all of them. The Dothraki people are a hardened, persistent and indomitable group.

I wrung my hands as I sat on a bench, outside the cafeteria, with a coffee and a sandwich. The thoughts of my hardworking friends passed through my mind. Besides the mental and physical games that Viserys and his friends played, my life has been pretty smooth sailing. I had the pick of universities, job openings that I wasn't even qualified for... wealthy suitors lining up at my door but, I always made friends with, and felt more commonality with, people of -in Viserys' words- 'low class'. He thought of my friends as dirt on his boots. He would punish me for hanging out with them but, I always went back. His spies drove my friends away. The amount of times I heard 'We don't want to be friends with you anymore' was countless.

Viserys caged me.

I can feel the bars starting to weaken as I get older but, the padlock ever tightens. I could feel my brows furrowing. I relaxed my aching muscles and finished my coffee._ I really have to stop letting thoughts of my past get the better of me. _My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello..." a smile tugged at my lips.

"Hey beautiful."

———————————————————

Drogo invited me to watch a movie with our friends, in his and Jhogo's dorm room. A chilled out night in, with some of my favourite people, was exactly what the doctor ordered after a long week of lectures. I'd never been invited before but, Irri and Rakharo always harped on about how much fun they had without me. So, naturally I accepted the invitation.

Irri texted me asking me what I was going to wear. My natural reply was whatever I was wearing for classes. She immediately called me and told me to dress up a little. It's just a movie with friends, in a dorm. Nothing special. Apparently, I was missing the point because her reply to that was—

"Ah, bless you, my sweet Dany..."

"What?"

"Dress up for your man! I bet it'll make him smile."

"Irri..." I sighed down the receiver. I didn't feel like I needed to dress up for Drogo. However, if it shut Irri up, I guess— "I suppose it can't hurt..."

"Yay!" Irri giggled. "You won't be the only one dressed up a bit... Pono's coming so..."

"Ohhh, so tall, dark and educated is your type after all!" I couldn't help but to tease her a little. She'd done nothing but tease me over Drogo. Not to mention poor Doreah constantly hitting on Rakharo, even though it's clear that he's not interested.

"Oh yeah, okay I'll see ya later!" She chuckled and hung up, leaving me giggling to myself.

———————————————————

I pulled on an off the shoulder top and jeans, matching them with my favourite boots. I was nervous enough as it was without worrying about dressing up too much. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and left my dorm, locking the door behind me. I made my way to their dorm at a pace. Viserys' spies were upping their watch Dany time even more by the second. I quickly reached my destination and knocked on the door.

"Password?" I heard a laugh from behind the door and then Rakharo yelling _Jho, stop being a dick! _at his mischievous friend.

"It's Dany, Jhogo..." I smiled broadly as he opened the door.

"Welcome to movie club?" He grinned, holding the door wide for me.

"Why thank you, kind ser." I giggled and ducked under his arm.

"Dany!" Irri bound across the room and leapt on me, almost knocking the beer out of her cousin's hand. "You came! I thought you'd had second thoughts..." she whispered, squeezing me gently. "You look hot!"

"Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled, Irri's dress was gorgeous. She certainly outdid my 'dress up time' by a mile! "Pono's going to wish he wore a longer shirt..."

Irri grinned. "I know right?"

We shared a quick joke and another hug before I felt strong arms encircle my waist. I instinctively leaned back and turned slightly to see him. I imagine he intended to kiss my cheek but, because I'd turned, he caught me on the tip of my nose. I blushed, it was so cute but, embarrassing. Kissing me on the nose in front of everyone. Awkward. He made up for it moments later, knocking my nose aside with his own and placing a lingering kiss on target this time. He tightened his embrace and looked to deepen the kiss but, gently pulled away when the room filled with catcalls and wolf whistles. Irri, still stood in front of us, got a front row seat to the display. She grinned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, chill!" Drogo smiled broadly and guided me into the room, chiding his rowdy friends. He dropped a bag of snacks and beer onto the counter top. "Nothing to see here." He continued, sitting on a beanbag, beckoning me to join him. Happily I obliged, perching down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, as was becoming natural for us, and kissed my temple. I felt so happy and contented. Irri sat on the next beanbag over from us, everyone else falling into place.

"Are you comfortable?" Drogo whispered softly. I turned to him and nodded. The movie began and I couldn't hold back my beaming smile.

_So this is what having a life feels like._


End file.
